<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wet Pussy by TheseusInTheMaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202652">Wet Pussy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze'>TheseusInTheMaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheetah Master [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Biting, Cheetah!Master - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Doctor was making a sandwich when she heard the sound. </i>
</p><p>  <i>	It was a very loud, angry sound, and then there was a yowling, wet sound. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheetah Master [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wet Pussy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I refuse to apologize for that title. But I probably should.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was making a sandwich when she heard the sound. </p><p>	It was a very loud, angry sound, and there was a yowling, wet sound. </p><p>	<i>It’s probably nothing</i>, she thought, then; <i>unless the Master is getting into some kind of trouble.</i></p><p>	Another, louder, howl and a louder splash. </p><p>	Coming from the swimming pool, come to think of it. </p><p>	Her boots were hitting the floor and she was running before she really knew what she was doing, the familiar <i>thud-thud-thud</i> like her own hearts beating. She’d always loved the running, and running through the TARDIS was like running through her own skin, and that was an odd metaphor, come to think of it. </p><p>	She didn’t find him in the pool - she ran by it, found it empty. </p><p>	But the bathroom - the <i>big</i> bathroom, the one with the bathtub that could be waded in - that was where more of the splashing was coming from. </p><p>	<i>Did he fall in or something?</i> She blinked, went into the golden light of the bathroom, and found… the Master. The Master, fully dressed, floundering in the bathtub that took up more than half the room. </p><p>		"What have you gotten yourself into?" She leaned over the edge of the bathtub, frowning, and his yellow eyes met hers. His lips drew back, and he hissed at her. </p><p>	He sat up, sopping wet, his hair pasted to his face and his shirt clinging to his chest like something out of a romance novel. He wasn't wearing his waistcoat or his jacket, at least - that would have just been pathetic. </p><p>	"I was trying to test the water before I got in and I overbalanced," he said, and he might have been lisping, just a bit. Those big new teeth of his getting in the way. </p><p>	"Are you sure that this cheetah virus is going to get out of your system?" She put her hands in the pockets of her trousers, looking down at him. "I know that we can probably speed it along by - hey!"</p><p>	One of his wet hands was wrapped around her leg, and maybe she was getting soft with him around here, because she didn't have a chance to correct herself before she overbalanced, landing half on top of him in the bathtub. The water, at least, was warm, but it was getting into her boots, soaking into her trousers and pasting her own shirt to her torso.</p><p>	"Now you can suffer this... wetness with me," he said, and he shoved his hair out of his face.</p><p>	She snorted. "You've never had an aversion to water before," she said, rubbing the sore spot on her thigh where his knee had dug into it. </p><p>	"Well," he said primly, "people change." The spots on his skin seemed darker, as were the dark lines along his nose. </p><p>	"If you hate water so much, why are you running a bath in the first place?" She made a face as she wriggled her toes in her wet socks. Wet socks were, quite possibly, her least favorite thing. </p><p>	... well, no, okay, she had a lot of least favorite things, but wet socks were definitely up there.</p><p>	"I... wanted to be clean," he said haltingly, and he definitely looked embarrassed. </p><p>	"You can't just have a shower?" She pulled a boot off, tipped the water out, and dumped it over the side of the bathtub. Then she pulled her sock off, wriggling her (very pink) toes. </p><p>	"That would be <i>equally</i> wet," he grumbled. "I don't want to be <i>wet</i>, I just want to be <i>clean</i>." </p><p>	He looked so offended that she started to giggle, and then she couldn't really stop. She was still laughing when he shoved her, pushing her into the water. </p><p>	It was a shock, getting it up her nose, and she sat up, sputtering. She sat up on her elbows, still sputtering, and her booted foot was still in the water, her clothes still pulling her down. The water wasn't very deep, but there was just enough of it to go over her face. The water was surprisingly loud in her ears, and then his face was over hers, his body crouched on top of her. </p><p>	She could breathe, although she was still blowing water out of her nose, and her clothes were swimming around her. The bathtub was big enough that she could reach one arm out all the way and still not touch the other side, and now he was glaring down at her. With her eyes open under the water like this, his image seemed to waver and shimmer like a mirage. The marks on his face looked especially stark, and his teeth were very bright and very sharp when they caught the light. </p><p>	"I wanted to be clean for you," he said, and it was only a little bit garbled from the water in her ears. "I wanted to present my case." There was a hand at her breast, kneading it, and there was a hint of claws. Enough of a hint to make her throb between the legs - or was that being caused by the way he was looking at her, and the way he licked his chops. </p><p>	"Your case?" She sat herself up, shaking her wet hair off of her face. He still looked faintly offended at all of the water, but his hands were shoving her shirt up, taking her sports bra with it. He was licking the water off of her breasts, his tongue rough and rasping, and she squirmed under him. The water splashed around them, and her  hands opened and closed, pinned down by the weight of her clothes and the unwieldy mound of fabric shoved up around her armpits.</p><p>	At least she wasn't wearing her coat. </p><p>	He took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, and he was sucking, <i>hard</i>,  his tongue swirling over her nipple, his eyes half closed. His hair was damp and pasted down, and when her hands rested on her shoulders, he was feverishly hot. </p><p>	"We should," he murmured, and then he rubbed his face against one breast, his face bristly with stubble. "We should mate."</p><p>	<i>Mate</i>, she noted distantly. <i>Not fuck or make love or have sex, but... mate.</i>. "Should we?" Her voice was a little too casual, but he didn't seem to notice. He pinched her nipples, his claws coming into play, and he gave a happy sort of snarl when she hissed at him. </p><p>	"I want to," he said, and he nipped at her neck, hard enough that she could feel the sharp points of his teeth. "Please," he added, as an afterthought. </p><p>	"You'll have to get off of me," she said. "So I can take my trousers off," she added, at his confused expression. </p><p>	<i>How much cheetah is in there, versus Time Lord? Is there even any room for him left?</i></p><p>	His hands were steady as he undid the little fasteners of her braces, pushing them up. She wanted to pull her shirts off, but he was already drifting shoving her braces up, and it was hard to move with all the wet fabric keeping her in place. </p><p>	He kissed her, and his face was rough, his teeth sharp. His tongue was in her mouth, and he was whining, the sound low enough to make her teeth vibrate, her skin buzzing.</p><p>	She pressed her mind against his, and found it... different. Scrabbling, hungry, narrow minded. She could smell herself, through him, and that was a jolt of arousal that filled her like water in a glass. His thoughts were racing, like a river trying to sweep her away, and she was shaking. </p><p>	<i>matefilltakeclaim</i> </p><p>	He bit her on the shoulder, and she groaned, thrashing under him, her knees digging into his hips. His teeth were sharper than they should have been, and his fingers were going to leave bruises on her breasts.</p><p>	She wasn't against that, truth be told, but... <i>oh</i>, the way her was rutting against her was just close enough to satisfying to be frustrating. His erection was pressing into her thigh, and it was grinding against her clit <i>just</i> enough to make her toes curl, one in a wet sock, one bare. </p><p>	"You can't fuck me if I'm still wearing trousers," she told him, trying to be reasonable. It really wasn't <i>fair</i> that she had to be reasonable at a time like this. Then again, that was how it always was, wasn't it? He got to lose control, she had to stay reasonable. </p><p>	Maybe he sensed her sudden shift in mood, or maybe her scent changed, or her face. Whatever it was, he snarled at her again, and then his nose was pressed into her nose, and his teeth were digging into her lip. He kissed her, still rutting, and she wondered if he was going to come in his trousers before he had a chance to actually put it in her. </p><p>	He nipped at her lower lip, and then his teeth were closing in on her cheek, and she made an indignant noise. </p><p>	"You bit my <i>face</i>," the Doctor said, indignant. </p><p>	He bit her neck, then, hard enough that she shuddered under him, thrashing and sending water all over the both of them. He drew back, letting go of her neck and wrinkling his nose, and their eyes met. </p><p>	"It's not gonna leave a mark," he said, and his voice had gone raspier. "You'll be fine." He leaned forward and... <i>butted his head against hers</i>? </p><p>	She rested a hand on top of his head, rubbing his scalp with the tips of her fingers, and his eyes slid shut. He was purring, a rumble that vibrated through her sternum and itched across her skin. </p><p>	"We should mate," he said. "I want to mate. I want..." He trailed off, avoided her eyes, and then he was moving his head lower, to kiss along her breasts. It was a clumsy sort of kissing - really more of a lick than a kiss, and his tongue was longer and rougher than it should have been. </p><p>	<i>I really need to look into the vaccine</i>, she thought. <i>I know it's still the equivalent of shingles, but I should at least try to fix it.</i> His lips fastened around her nipple, his tongue swirling over the sensitive flesh, and she groaned low in the back of her throat, her nails digging into the back of his neck. He hissed, nipping her, and she hissed back unthinkingly. </p><p>	He laughed, a delighted, angry sound that sent a twist of dread and arousal down into the depths of her stomach, and he gave an especially sharp jab of his hips, grinding harder against her. She was pushed forward, just a bit, by the force of it, and more water sloshed out. Her breasts jiggled, and he pressed his face in between them, rubbing back and forth, abrading her with his bristly face. </p><p>	"I'm going to mate with you," he said, his voice muffled by her skin. <i>I'm going to mate with you</i>, he thought, and the images that came with the words made her moan, her mouth dropping open. </p><p>	"I heard you the first time," she said breathlessly, and she squirmed under him, where his hips were pinning her down. </p><p>	Another snarl, and he pushed himself lower, to kiss across her bare belly. His tongue was ticklish, and the muscles jumped beneath his lips.</p><p>		She ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp, and he began to rumble, deep in his chest. He was purring, and then he was fiddling with her waistband, shoving her trousers down around her thighs. There was an odd slithering sensation, as her braces were pulled down along her back, and she couldn't even fully open her legs, trapped as they were by her trousers. </p><p>	The Master's mouth was very hot against her vulva, and she tilted her hips up, to keep him from just licking more water into her. The water was getting into her ears, and her equilibrium was going a little fuzzy. She was panting, her chest rising and falling, her hearts racing. </p><p>	He burrowed his face between her thighs, and his stubble was rough against the tender skin of her inner thighs. His tongue wasn't quite as rough, but his tongue was scaldingly hot, almost as hot as a human's might be. She kept her fingers tangled in his hair and she spread her legs as wide as she could, as he lapped at her, his tongue swirling over her clit. She was grinding her hips forward, awkward, aborted little thrusts that didn't do much, but they seemed to annoy him. </p><p>	The Master pulled his face back, his chin and neck damp with water, his eyes narrowed. He pressed down on her hips, hard enough to keep her almost pinned, and he hissed. "Stay still," he said, and there was more rumble behind his voice.</p><p>	She rolled her eyes, but she let herself go limp, as he shoved her trousers lower. He only managed to get one leg completely off, before he was distracted enough to press his whole face into her cunt, and then she was just <i>lost</i> to it, his tongue rasping along the length of her slit, his nose bumping against her clit. </p><p>	His purring was rumbling through him, vibrating up his tongue, through his chest. It was buzzing across her skin, over her nerves, and it was making her toes curl as she tried to force herself to stay still. He was sucking now, mouth moving from her labia to her clit, then fucking into her with the length of his long tongue. </p><p>	The leg of her trousers was trailing along, and the other one was only half down. She spread her legs wider, as wide as they could go, and she clutched at his hair so hard that it was biting into her fingers like wire. She was whimpering, the sound echoing back at her in all the tile, and his purring seemed to be getting louder.</p><p>	<i>It's like riding a giant motorcycle,</i> she thought dazedly, <i>or maybe a one of those fancy vibrators you can ride like a saddle.</i> The pleasure in the pits of her belly seemed to be growing hotter, tighter, pulling her closer and closer towards the peak. She was sobbing now, gasping, desperate sobs, and maybe some of that desperation was just an echo of his own desperation, which was hammering at the walls of her mind like a penitent at the door of a house of worship.</p><p>	... that was an odd simile, actually, but oh, why was she thinking about that right now, why was she thinking about <i>anything</i> when he was licking her like this, when she was just about to come?</p><p>	<i>Mate</i>, pushed into her mind, and it was less an image than a whole wash of emotions, and they filled her up and left her helpless as she came around his tongue, her hips jerking forward and her mouth falling open in a silent scream. The pleasure seemed to yank at her like a fishhook, and she couldn't really do anything but lie there, the water splashing as she shook and whimpered her way through it.</p><p>	He was still purring when he pulled away, rubbing his cheek against her inner thigh, and he looked at her, his eyes dark, panting with his mouth open. His cheeks and chin were shiny, but was that with water or with her own slick? She sighed as he made his way back up her body, his shirt damp and rough against her nipples, and she sighed again when his mouth pressed into her own. </p><p>	He kissed her, and she kissed him back, her fingers in his hair. He was gripping her shoulders, and she reached between their bodies, to undo the button of his trousers. She wrapped her fingers around the hot length of him, and he groaned against her as if he was in pain. She was still encumbered by her wet shirts, but it would be too much <i>effort</i> to get them off, especially when the head of the Master's cock was dragging across the length of her slit, over her clit. </p><p>	He thrust forward, and she groaned. "Give us a sec," she murmured, although he was still thrusting shallowly into her fist. There were a few seconds of her adjusting him, and then he was pushing into her in one long, sweet thrust.</p><p>	She threw her head back as he filled her, and then she groaned, as his teeth closed in around her neck. She groaned, and she clenched around him. He growled at her, and he nipped her again, a little harder. He was humping into her, and she spread her thighs wider, to dig her heels into his calves. She was pressing her mind against his, she was pressing her thighs against his hips, she was grinding her clit against his pubic bone, and he was purring again, vibrating right through her. </p><p>	The Doctor wasn’t sure what made her come - his mind against hers? The grind of his pubic bone, right against her clit? The rasp of his shirt against her nipples? It was all blending together into sensation, feelings that left her wrung out like a dishcloth, and maybe that was what he wanted, because the purring got louder, got stronger. He pushed himself as deep inside of her as he could, and then there was the sensation of his cock pulsing inside of her, and the wash of heat.</p><p>	<i>matematematematematematemate</i> whispered through her mind, in time with the water dripping. She shivered, her cunt pulsing around his cock. He rubbed his cheek against hers, and she sighed, wrapping her arms around him. </p><p>	He squirmed, and he kissed her again, a sloppy, wet lick of a kiss against her cheek. She scratched around his scalp. She’d need to get up in a moment, out of the wet clothes. She’d need to find some vaccine for the Master, before he got any deeper into the cheetah virus. She needed to get out of the damn bathtub.</p><p>	But just for that moment, she held the Master, and she let his purring vibrate through her torso, as comforting as the hum of the TARDIS.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>